Runaway love
by my elsanna otp
Summary: "it seems like my whole life is this darkness, but when your around things are brighter" A teenage Emma/ Lilly alternative ending fic I made up after watching the last episode of OUAT.. Smut will be in later chapters Emma/Lily
1. Chapter 1

A/N: OK so I was watching OUAT last Sunday and couldn't help but see the possible pairing of teen Emma and Lilly when they were at the bus stop I thought for sure Lilly was gonna confess her love to emaa so I thoughht I'd make my own alternative ending... And smut but still.. Soo this chapter is just a setter chapter the next one will be more fluff flashbacks and of course smut so enjoy...

I apologize in advance for mess ups I just made this up on a whim...

Dislamer: Unfortunately I own nothing or Elsa and Anna would be canon on OUAT

* * *

How could Lilly do this to her she thought she was her friend. Why did she steal that money. Maybe it was better she was away form Lilly it would only stop these-

"Emma" she heard that voice that voice she loved now loathed. She looked up and saw Lilly looking at her.

Emma grimaced "Of course you knew where to find me you knew that little stunt would get me kicked out, just do me a favor and stay the hell away from me" Emma thought it would be better this was she wouldn't get hurt anymore.

"Is that how you say thank you" Lilly said back to her.

Emma whipped her head and looked at Lilly in madness. "For what for ruining a chance for me to be part of that family".

She saw Lilly roll her eyes. " for setting you free. With this cash we can go wherever and do whatever. we. want" she said simply and Emma thought she heard a hint of seductiveness there but she was to mad at Lilly to care.

"I wanted to stay there" Emma said though she didn't believe herself. "They cared about me Lilly" she added trying to make herself

"The moment they found out the truth about you they turned on you" Lilly shot back and Emma knew she was true she just didn't want to believe it herself.

"They were frauds"

"Your the fraud Lilly" Emma shot back and saw hurt swirl in those hazel orbs.

"Lilly you play the orphan card but you have no idea what its really like, you think its fun pretending to be a runaway this is my life" Emma said sadly.

"Emma its not like that" Lilly began to explain.

Emma threw the necklace at her Lilly felt her heart sweep she actually got it.

"Here's your stupid necklace now go back to your lake house and your credit cards and your... Family" Emma gritted out the words she never had a family and Lilly didn't want hers so selfish that girl was.

"Now leave me alone" Emma said it but her heart screamed otherwise.

"I can't go home they kicked me out" Lilly said truthfully.

"Right" Emma said not convinced all this girl did was lie she shouldn't let her hurt her any more.

"Emma it's true" Lilly said again she didn't want to loss Emma. She sat down next to her as the girl looked away.

"I don't know how to explain it but ever since you let everything has gotten worse. My life no matter what I do is wrong"

"and that's my fault, maybe try making better choices". Emma looked at her in disbelief.

Lilly shook her head " I do, I swear but it seems like every time I try it blows up in my face. Its like I'm cursed or something " Lilly tried explaining again she knew she felt like something was wrong and she didn't know what.

"That's stupid" Emma looked at Lilly who had fierce determination in her eyes she wasn't convinced and thought Lilly was making more excuses for herself.

"Its true" Lilly tried again "it seems like my whole life is this darkness". She looked Emma straight in the eyes. " when your around things are brighter" she took a deep breath this was it. "Emma please don't walk away again, I'm begging you... Emma I'm in love you" she said it the four words that she didn't lie about.

"W-what" Emma said this had to be another lie no it wasn't true how could Lilly be in love with her.

Emma shook her head and stood up. "Lilly no I'm better of alone" Emma knew she didn't mean it but she didn't want to be hurt again not now. She loved Lilly to much and it scared her how much.

She walked off every step left a piece of her heart behind.

Lilly look on sadly after all they've been through after the promises Emma was leaving her again. Lilly knew she loved Emma she was telling the truth when she had said Emma made everything better, and she wasn't going to let her walk away easily.

She ran into the park after Emma and found her leaning against a tree backpack resting against the trunk tears falling silently as she looked up at the sky. God she was so beautiful.

"Emma" Lilly said softly as she approached.

Emma whipped away her tears and gave Lilly a cold stare. "Didn't I make myself clear go way Lilly I said go away" Emma turned away.

Lilly grabbed her shoulders and spun her around looking her dead in the eye.

"And didn't I make myself clear I'm in love with you Emma and if you think I'm gonna let you get away that easily your wrong" she moved her hands to Emma's cheeks wiping away a few other tears. "Why we're you crying Emma" Lilly said softly staring into her beloved eyes so sad.

Emma took Lilly's hands off her and took a deep breath looking Lilly deep in her loving and patient eyes "Because I love you Lilly and it scares me how much I love you I don't want to get hurt again what if you get caught what of I-" she was cut off by Lilly's finger on her lips.

Lilly smiled lightly but full of happiness. "The future is all a mystery Emma but we'll face it together cause were together cause love is the greatest power in the world". She closed her eyes and replaced her finger with her lips and kissed Emma softly.

Emma's eyes widened as Lilly finally kissed her. Emma leaned in and kissed Lilly back.

They pulled apart after what seemed looks an eternity.

"Wow" was all they said and Emma leaned in to kiss Lilly her love again.

* * *

A/N: So how was that peeps tell me whatcha think in the lityel box below it helps me feel like I'm not worthless oh and PM's are cool to I love people ;)


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: heh cool second chapter.. Now I gotta catch up with last weeks and the week before that ugh.. So for the next two chapters I'll do whatever Emma/Lily fluff I find. The chapters will be an Emma Lilly twist to the story though still centered around what is happening in the story.. Anyways enjoy smut in this one ;)_

* * *

This was perfect so surrely perfect she was finally with Emma her life actually felt not so wrong for once.

She ran her hands threw Emma's hair and pushed her lightly against the tree. Emma wrapped her arms around Lily's neck and pulled her closer deepening the kiss.

There kisses became so passionate and list fueled they only were concentrated in one another the feeling of their bodies pressed against one another they were in their own perfect world they didn't notice it begun to rain until Emma felt the fat droplets hit her. They broke apart panting heavily and just smiling like idiots.

"Come on let's get out of this rain" Lily said and they grabbed their stuff and ran.

Lily lead them to a barn and they ran inside all wet and tired but happy. Lily lead Emma by the had up to the second story where there all the hay was and ma set out an sleeping bag for them both.

They hid their stuff under the fresh hay and begun to strip out of their wet clothing only when they turned around and looked at one another did they realize they were almost naked in front of one another except their undergarments.

They both blushed heavily and got in the bag Emma had set out awkward silence enveloped them till Lily decided to speak.

"Emma what does this mean for us" Lily searched in the sleeping bag and grabbed Emma's hand running her thumb over Emma's hand soothingly.

Emma felt sparks shoot up her spin when Lily touched her and she relaxed into the simple touch.

"I don't know Lily bit wherever we go" Emma cupped Lily's cheeks "I want to be with you" and sealed her lips over Lily's again.

Lily sighed into the kiss and kissed back she set a hand on Emma's waist and felt her shiver slighty. Emma moved closer and their shoulders brushed. Emma trailed a hand down to Lily's neck bringing her closer deepening the kiss even more.

Lily swiped her tongue over Emma's mouth.

Emma pulled back surprised and lily looked at her her eyes lidded she removed her hand.

"I'm sorry that was unexpected I just wasn't expecting it" Emma looked away embarrassed and Lily's just giggled.

"Its fine Emma I was a little forward" Lily said she really wanted Emma but Emma wasn't ready she knew that.

Lily lay on her back staring into the darkness.

She heard rustling and soon enough Emma was cuddling into her side and lily could feel Emma's clothed breasts pressed against her arm. She swallowed trying to will down the fight of desire. She kissed Emma on the head and Emma kissed her neck. Then she did it again. Lily craned her neck so Emma could have better access.

Emma was being bold wanting to give Lily a memorable cause who knows what could happen in the morning.

She kissed up Lily's soft neck feeling her pulse racing underneath. She kissed up to Lily's lips and the girl mashed their lips together teeth colliding.

Lily pushed Emma onto her back and softly straddled her kissing her with more fever more want all thoughts went out the window again.

Emma ran her hands down Lily's back as they kissed she was still new to all of this but she loved it all. She shivered slightly as Lily put her hands on Emma's hips and trailed up slowly.

Lily ran her hands up and down Emma's sides her hands lightly brushed the undersides of Emma's breasts and Emma froze.

"I'm sorry Emma I didn't mean to t-" Emma shut her up with another kiss lightly pushing her chest up and brushing them against Lily's fingers silently telling her it was fine. She didn't know why bit she craved Lily's touch.

Lily felt butterflies in her stomach she was actually gonna touch Emma she's wanted this for so long and now she hesitated.

She trailed her finger slightly under Emma's breasts then gently cupped one one and Emma took in a sharp intake of breath but the look in her eyes spurred her on. Lily gave her breasts a squeeze and looker at the Emma as her eyes closed.

Lily kissed her again gently playing with her breasts over her bra as her other hand begun to play with the other.

Lily swipped her tongue and over Emma's mouth and sh opened her mouth. Lily slipped her tongue inside Emma's mouth and their tongues battled battled Emma moaned slightly which spurred lily on as she played with her breasts feeling the erect nipples under her palm.

She snaked her hands around and unclasped Emma's bra.

Emma sat up and let Lily take it off of her.

Emma blushed as she was exposed trying to hide herself as she laid back down but Lily kept her hands away.

"Perfect" Lily said and Emma put her hands down.

Lily let herself stare Emma had a nice bust about a c cup maybe a bit more or less. Her nipples were erect against the cool air. Her stomach was flat from so many years of running. Lily felt a spark of arousal as she dove down back down and kissed Emma. She begun to kiss down Emma's neck she kissed down to Emma's breasts locking eyes with Emma until she latched onto a perked nipple in her mouth and Emma moaned softly putting her hand on Lily's head spurring her on.

Lily sucked and nipped Emma's nipples as the girl made gasps and slight moans.

Emma felt so warm she felt her core swirl in desire and it leaked out into her underwear she was old enough to know this and with the way Lily was nipping at her breasts like she always dreamed about she felt that desire come on strong.

Lily began giving the other breast the same attention as her hand the little devil sent down Emma's navel and brushed her underwear lightly.

Lily looker up at Emma and the girl looked hesitant she moved back up her face hovering over Emma's.

"Emma I dont have to if your not comfortable with it" lily said concerned.

Emma shook her head. "No I.. I want this Lily I want you".

Lily smiled and kissed Emma as her hand slowly crept into Emma's underwear and cupping her wet hot sex.

Emma gasped and her hip a bucked into Lily's hand on there own.

Lily and begun to trail her fingers up and down Emma teasing her she was very wet and Lily liked this it was getting her aroused as well but it was time to please Emma.

"You know" Lily said as her fingers develed deeper and traced Emma up and down teasing her entrance and ghosting over her clit a few times. "The second I saw you I knew there was something about you that was special".

Emma moaned slightly Lily's fingers felt so good. "ngh Lily dont tease me please" Emma breath out pushing her sex pointedly into Lily's hand.

Lily smirked and leaned a few centimeters away from Emma's face.

"What do you want me to do Emma tell me" Lily purred and Emma blushed red.

"Lily t-touch me... F-fuck me" she moaned and Lily kissed her.

"It'll be my pleasure" and she slowly pushed a finger with easy access inside Emma's hot pussy.

Emma moaned and spread her legs for Lily to have more access.

Lily began to slowly pushed her finger in and out of as Emma breathing heavy under her.

She soon added another finger and Emma moved her hips lightly against Lily's hand her mouth open slightly. She looked at Lily heatedly and crashed their lips together.

Lily moved her fingers faster Emma was so wet it was so easy. She pressed her thumb against Emma's thumb and the girl moaned into their kiss.

This was heaven Lily made her feel like she was n the clouds this was how she always thought of her first time to be. She !owned again as Lily moved even faster she was playing her like a instrument. She felt Lily hit a spot that send an extra huge wave of pleasure through her and she moaned so much more loudly and bucked her hips into Lily's hand for more.

This beautiful Emma under her like this as she gave her pleasure. She knew she hit that spot when Emma moaned extra loud and bucked into her hand. Lily began to finger that spot and Emma panted even more sweat prominent on her brow as she moved into Lily's hand with more fever as Lily hit that spot that was a little rougher than the rest, and ground Emma's clit wanting to send the girl to that place wanting to go GE Emma her orgasm.

Emma was in a sea of pleasure Lily hit that spot and hit her clit in just the right way was getting her close she felt something build and build.

"Lily I'm so close" Emma moaned out almost involuntary as she moved all the faster into Lily's hand.

At hearing this Lily moved even faster her hand hurt but she wanted to see Emma become undone under her eyes.

"Do it Emma let it go" Lily coaxed it was hard to move her hand she knew Emma was close. With a few more pumps and another grind of the clit she felt Emma squeeze around her tightly hurrying her hand deep as Emma came.

Emma screamed as the pleasure burst this was like nothing she ever felt before. She was so hot and the pleasure was so great golden bliss coursed through her veins. Her body froze as she came long and hard.

Lily thought she never saw anything more gorgeous than Emma cumming under her. Her back arched mouth open neck strained as she screamed when she came music to Lily's ears.

Lily pulled her hand out and wiped it off on the covers as Emma came down from her high aftershocks coursing through her.

Emma curled up next to Lily and kissed her neck. "That was amazing have you ever done that before" Emma murmured tiredly and Lily hesitated then shook her head no.

"You were the first" Lily kissed Emma's head and Emma hummed and they curled up into the sleeping bag.

Lily found Emma sound asleep by the light snoring. She smiled and got out of the bag.

She went to check on their cloths which were drying almost all the way already. She put her shirt and pants back on as the rain provided a small chill. She looked into Emma's bag and saw clothes, matches, a flashlight, brush, toothbrush, toothpaste and other toiletries. She even saw a few plates and sliverwear. Of course all Lily has was the money. She saw Emma didn't have any good. Probably no time to pack any. She had an idea

She went to her bag and searched it. She grabbed out a twenty dollar bill. She would go to the store and buy Emma and her food for when she woke up. There was no one up this late so shed be fine. She wrote a note for Emma saying she was going to the store and the time and put it next to the sleeping beauty.

She put on her jacket fixed her hair and left. The rain was down the clouds all washed out.

She walked to the nearest store still open the streets were deserted.

She walked into the store and went moved up and down the isles she grabbed drinks and snacks. She set everything on the counter as the man looked at her strangely. He shifted downwards slightly but rang up everything slowly and she paid him and left she felt like something was off so she walked a little faster making a beeline for the barn.

"Hey you" she heard a voice behind her and she turned around swiftly took one look at the man and ran.

It was a cop a cop how did they find her. The man at the counter must have recognized her those dam parents couldn't everyone leave her and Emma alone.

She ran the opposite way of the barn she couldn't let then find Emma.

She ran as she heard the cop behind her lumbering after her. She dropped the food she just bought getting away was more important. She ran down he street as he yelled after her. The adrenaline rushed her body as she ran hoping to get the cop tired then she cold circle back around.

She ran turning down street after street she knew somewhat about. She ran down and alley and heard the cop breathing heavily behind her.

All of a sudden there was huge flashing lights in front of her and a cop car stopped in front of them.

She internally cursed what now the cop behind her and the cop in front of her. She couldn't deal with the one behind her.

She speed up make she could get passed the cop before he got out of the car.

She speed up as fast as she could. She was almost there she jumped to jump on the hood and over when the car door came whizzing open and slapped her hard in the side she went sprawling on the pavement. Her side hurt immensely she tried to get up but she was instantly pushed down on her front her face meet gravel as her hands were put in cuffs.

They began to read her the rights and Lily struggled the whole time.

They threw her in the back and they drove off to the station. Al Lily could think of was Emma and how she wasn't going to see her now. How lonely Emma would be and think Lily left her again. She held back tears as they stopped and brought her inside she fought with any strength she had.

They out her in some room with a table and two other chaors on the other side. They chained her to her chair and left.

She thrashed around to use.

The door opened and the two people she hated came in. Emma's adopted parents.

They sat across from her as she smeared at them a cop came in and shut the door.

"Hello Lily" said the husband and Lily didn't respond. "Where's Emma" the woman said concerned but Lily didn't believe it they didn't love Emma they couldn't give her happiness.

"None of your business Emma will never come back to you" Lily growled and looked at them in disgust.

"Lily if you tell us where Emma is we'll let you go but you aren't aloud to see her and if not your going to jail for robbery" he said in a calm negotiable tone that enraged Lily even more. How dare they think she would give Emma the love of her life back to them. And the horrible part was she couldn't see her shed rather go to jail.

"There's no way I'll tell you where Emma is she doesn't love you guys and she never will" Lily said again and they looked at her in sympathy Lily wanted to wipe that look of their faces.

They tried and failed a few more times. They left and Lily felt a sinking feeling did she do the right thing? Of course she did Emma's happiness was the world to her and shed be better alone than with those two.

She was taken to change and soon be taken to a prison for the next ten years were many things happened changing Lily for life.

LINE BREAK

Emma woke up feeling great the sunlight went through the cracks in the roof.

The first thing she noted was she was naked and dull throb between her legs and then.. Where was Lily?

Emma's mind went back to last night how Lily had been her first.

She got up and dressed in new clothes where was Lily.

She saw a note and read it looks like she went to get them food but that was... Five hours ago! Where was she?

Emma began to panic she packed her stuff and called out to Lily no answer. Where was she the money was here she didn't run off.

Emma gasped as she realized the one thing that could have happened.

She grabbed everything and ran out of the barn. Soon enough she was near the police station.

She his behind a bush across the street and waited to see if Lily was anywhere inside.

Soon enough three hours of waiting Emma saw her. In chains on her wrists being brought out in a orange jumpsuit. She got up to get a better look.

Emma gasped and felt her heart tore at the sight Lily looked so sad even though she fought heatedly with the cops as she tried to get loose.

"Lily" Emma whispered tears coming to her eyes and one fell the rest followed.

Lily heard her name hit her hear softly and looked up to see Emma across the street. It tore her heart as she saw her love crying. She locked eyes with Emma and stopped fighting the cop.

He pushed her head into the car and she looked out the window at Emma who was torn between running to them or staying.

Lily shook her head. I love you she mouthed as she swear she heard Emma's sobs from on the car.

I love you to. She saw Emma mouth she could just make out the tears rushing down her face.

They stared at each other longingly their fates were tied but so were their hearts they would never forget one another and when they meet again it was quite the opposite as their runaway love they shared now.

* * *

_A/N: OK how was that reviews are loved as usual see y'all later _


	3. Chapter 3

It took me so many years to find her and now she's her right there running away…again.

I lost her once I'm not going to lose her again. Emma thought as she raced down the highway after lily. She sped after her in the stolen vehicle towards her yellow bug which had the scroll to get back to storybooks in it. She knows she needs to stop lily but she also wants to save her. "There she is" Regina pointed as the bug as they get close. They try to pull up beside her but lily swerves to the left. "Swan watch it' Regina yells as they almost got hit.

She isn't getting away" was the only thought in Emma's mind she tries again and lily keeps swerving right with her until lily swerved the wrong way and Emma sped right past her. Then she swerved her car around and blocked lily from going any farther away.

Lily got out of her car mad that she failed and began to walk away. "Oh no you don't" Emma raced up to her as she kept walking. "Hey" Emma tried to get lily's attention until Emma stood right in front of her.

"You know" Emma said in disbelief that lily knew about everything, she knew who her real parent was and who doomed to lead a horrible life. "Did you know when we were kids" Emma asked staring at lily. "Of course not" lily replied wanting to get away from swan and all the memories that came back with her. "And now" Emma insisted. Lily frowned "Yeah, I learned it all Lily said with venom.

"How' Emma asked another question and lily began to get mad. "Does it really matter" she shot back "it doesn't change anything, you screwed me over before we were even born" lily shot at Emma hating how their lives had crossed and changed hers for the worst.

"I had no more say in what happened than u did" Emma said back hurt and confused. "Well your parents did" lily said with malice.

"And the minute I get to storybrooke-"Lily began and Emma pushed her to the ground. "You lay a hand on them I end you" Emma roared.

"Emma stop" Regina tried to comfort her.

"Oh yeah" Lily got up many years of hate and pain raising to the surface. "And how you gonna do that without you magic savior" she slapped Emma and thunder was heard above them. Regina didn't like this as Swan's headlights blown out of her car.

"Your parents were monsters Emma they banished me and threw you in a wardrobe, now here you are ready to die for them because you're so perfect, the savior. Well they deserved to be punished" her anger fueled her words but some part of her didn't want to fight Emma anymore but that part was pushed away by the pain. "And there's only one way to stop me and you know it. She lunged at Emma and Emma swung her around and threw her to the ground.

Emma pulled out her gun and pointed it at lily. Lily laughs. "Of course it ends this way" she said looking Emma. Of course the love of my life is the one to kill me. "it just makes too much sense."

"I'm just trying to stop you from doing something you'll regret" Emma was trying to give lily a way out.

"I can't" lily said slightly hurt. "Thanks to you I'm hardwired for bad decisions". Lily looked down the barrel of the gun pointed at her and I'm to Emma's eye's they used to hold such warmth. "So come on just put me out of my misery, you know the truth we both know my life isn't worth saving" lily practically begged. "And if you let me go I will destroy everything it's what I do" Lily added fuel to the fire.

Emma clenched her jaw ready to do "so come be the hero end it before it even starts" lily taunted her. The dark part of Emma's mind began to take over this was good lily needed to die or she was going to hurt her family. Her hand shook slightly as she fought her.

"Come on Emma" lily pushed her

"Don't do it Emma" she heard Regina say.

Emma felt the dark side and the light fighting "do it Emma" he dark side whispered.

"If you go through with this you will be the one who ruins you life this time, and Henrys and your parents and everyone else's". Regina tries to get through to Emma.

"I have to protect them" Emma says in monotone trying to convince herself.

"Then lower the gun" Regina replied a bit forcefully.

"Your parents need a hero not a murderer". Regina kept trying to persuade Emma she didn't want her to go over to the dark side. She needed Swan.

"I killed Cruella" Emma's darkness pulled her down".

"Cruella was an accident" Regina tried to assure her. "If you do this the road back isn't easy, trust me I know."

Lily watched the whole time hoping that Emma would just end her pathetic life.

"This is what gold wants so don't do it". Regina pleads she didn't want to see Emma turn dark like she once was.

"Emma your better than this" Regina tries to get through to her.

Everything was silent as Emma thought and fought with her right a wrong.

Slowly she lowered the gun.

Lily felt a bit of relief was over her along with confusion. Why didn't Emma pull the trigger on her?

Emma saw the relief swirl in Lily's eyes and felt a bit of her heart start up in as she looked into those green eyes.

Lily didn't understand why she didn't shoot her she was good for nothing and she would only make her life hell.

Emma spared her life and the next words took her purely by surprise.

"Lily I want u to come to Storybrooke with me"

* * *

So this was a part from season 4 episode 19

Hey let me know should I put SwanQueen in this or Emma x Hook or have Emma be single

I promise to begin working on this now that it's summer.

Leave a comment tell me what u think


End file.
